Schlacht um Cardassia
Die Schlacht um Cardassia ist die finale Auseinandersetzung des Dominion-Krieges im Jahr 2375. In der Schlacht muss sich das Dominion auf der einen Seite gegen die Föderationsallianz und gegen die Cardassianische Rebellion auf der anderen zur Wehr setzen. Vorgeschichte thumb|Die Allianz aus Föderation, Klingonen und Romulanern plant die letzte Offensive. Nachdem sich die Breen-Konföderation dem Dominion anschließt, werden die Cardassianer mehr und mehr als Alliierte zweiter Klasse behandelt. Durch geheime Verträge, die das Dominion mit den Breen abschließt und in denen die Cardassianer Gebietszugeständnisse an die Breen machen müssen, sowie die Verluste, die den Cardassianern in der Schlacht um Septimus III abverlangt werden, beginnt Legat Damar damit, eine Rebellion ins Leben zu rufen. ( ) Anfangs verzeichnet die Dominion-Breen-Allianz erste Erfolge auf Grund der neuen Energiedämpfungswaffe der Breen. So gelingt es ihnen, in der dritten Schlacht von Chin'toka das Chin'toka-System zurückzuerobern. Dabei wird beinahe die ganze Flotte der Föderation, Klingonen und Romulaner, bestehend aus 312 Raumschiffen, zerstört. Nur ein Schiff, ein klingonischer Bird-of-Prey namens [[IKS Ki'tang|IKS Ki'tang]], übersteht, auf Grund einer besonderen Einstellung des Warpantriebs, den Angriff. Diese Einstellung kann nur auf die klingonischen Schiffe übernommen werden. Die Föderationsschiffe und die Schiffe der Romulaner können vorerst nicht geschützt werden. ( ) thumb|Die Flotte bricht von Deep Space 9 auf. Durch die Energiedämpfungswaffe ungeschützt, stehen nur noch die Klingonen als Verteidigung des Alpha-Quadranten gegen die Dominion-Breen-Allianz zur Verfügung. Die Föderation und die Romulaner suchen weiter nach einem Gegenmittel gegen die Waffe. Doch es gibt noch die cardassianische Rebellion. Auch sie hält das Dominion in Schach. Um Damar zu unterstützen, sendet Captain Sisko Colonel Kira, Odo, der die Rebellion später vorzeitig verlässt, um von Dr. Bashir vom morphogenen Virus geheilt zu werden, und Garak zu den Rebellen. Es gelingt den Rebellen schließlich, einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger mit eingebauter Energiedämpfungswaffe zu stehlen. Chief O'Brien kann die Daten der Waffe auswerten und an die Föderation und die Romulaner weitergeben. Dadurch gelingt es der Allianz, alle ihre Schiffe mit einem Schutz gegen die Energiedämpfungswaffe zu versehen. ( ) Das Dominion erfährt von dem neuen Schutz der Föderationsallianz gegen die Energiedämpfungswaffe. Da man durch die Angriffe der Rebellion geschwächt ist - auch wenn diese fast vollkommen besiegt werden kann - entscheidet die Gründerin, sich in den Raum der Cardassianer zurückzuziehen. Sie hofft, dass die Föderation, Klingonen und Romulaner sie in Ruhe neue Kräfte sammeln lassen und sie in Zukunft selbst wieder eine Offensive starten können. Doch die Föderationsallianz durchschaut den Plan. Im Wissen um die Fähigkeit des Dominions, schnell die eigenen Ressourcen wieder aufzubauen, entscheidet man sich, die Dominion-Breen-Allianz anzugreifen. ( ) Die Schlacht Kampf im All thumb|left|Die Dominion-Flotte erwartet… thumb|…die Flotte der Föderationsallianz. Früh morgens macht sich die riesige Flotte der Schiffe der Föderationsallianz auf den Weg von Deep Space 9 in Richtung des cardassianischen Raumes. Auch das Dominion schickt seine Schiffe. Das Aufeinandertreffen der Flotten wird am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages erwartet. Auf dem Weg zum Aufeinandertreffen werden letzte Tests der Systeme durchgeführt. Die Gründerin, Weyoun und die Breen wissen, was die bevorstehende Schlacht zu bedeuten hat. Der Ausgang dieser Schlacht wird das Ergebnis des Krieges bedeuten. Um den Breen einen weiteren Ansporn für den Sieg zu geben, verspricht die Gründerin ihnen weitere große Teile des Alpha-Quadranten, inklusive der Erde und Romulus. Unterdessen erfahren auch die Rebellen auf Cardassia Prime von der bevorstehenden Schlacht und machen ihre eigenen Pläne. Sie wollen die Langstreckenkommunikation des Dominions stören. Dadurch soll deren Flotte der Invasionsflotte der Föderationsallianz alleine gegenüber stehen. Dann kann die Schlacht beginnen. Die Flotten treffen aufeinander. Sofort fällt Weyoun auf, dass die eigene Verteidigung im Zentrum sehr schwach ist. Man will die Truppen warnen und Verstärkungen in das Zentrum der eigenen Reihen schicken. Doch in diesem Moment schlagen die Rebellen zu. Es kommt zu einem Stromausfall und die Langstreckenkommunikation ist unterbrochen. Schnell findet man heraus, dass die Anschläge gegen das Dominion auf Cardassia Prime durch Zivilisten durchgeführt werden und man will sich an der Zivilbevölkerung rächen. Deshalb befiehlt das Dominion, Lakarian City anzugreifen und zu vernichten. Bei der Aktion sterben zwei Millionen Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Als die Rebellen davon erfahren, plant man sofort, das Hauptquartier des Dominion selbst anzugreifen. thumb|left|An allen Fronten wird gekämpft bis… thumb|…die Cardassianer plötzlich die Seite wechseln. Unterdessen verläuft der Kampf im All nahezu ausgeglichen. Beide Seiten haben Verluste zu beklagen. Doch dann wird das romulanische Flaggschiff zerstört und die Flanke der Romulaner droht auseinanderzufallen. Deshalb wird die neue [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] zusammen mit den Angriffsflügeln 64 und 65 zu deren Verstärkung geschickt. Außerdem gelingt es, die Schwäche im Zentrum der Streitmacht des Dominion zu erkennen. Dennoch verliert die Föderationsallianz bis dahin fast ein Drittel ihrer Flotte. Mittlerweile erfährt die Flotte der Cardassianer von den Angriffen auf Lakarian City. Als Reaktion auf den Angriff, wechseln sie die Seiten und schließen sich der Invasionsflotte der Föderationsallianz an. Unterdessen gelingt es dem Dominion, die Langstreckenkommunikation wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Als man Verbindung zur Flotte aufnimmt, stellt man erschrocken fest, dass die Cardassianer sich dem Feind anschließen. Daraufhin befiehlt die Gründerin den sofortigen Rückzug nach Cardassia Prime. ( ) Entscheidung auf Cardassia Prime Während der Befehl zum Rückzug an die Flotte der Dominion-Breen-Allianz gegeben wird, wird gleichzeitig von der Gründerin der Befehl gegeben, alle Cardassianer zu töten. Zudem gelingt es, Damar, Kira und Garak gefangen zu nehmen. Auch sie sollen sofort hingerichtet werden. Doch auch die Cardassianer, die die Jem'Hadar begleiten, lehnen sich gegen das Dominion auf und erschießen die drei Jem'Hadar, die Damar und die Anderen exekutieren sollen. thumb|left|Die Dominion-Flotte wartet bei Cardassia Prime... thumb|… auf die Föderationsallianz. Unterdessen beraten Captain Sisko, Kanzler Martok und Admiral Ross über das weitere Vorgehen. Ross meint, dass man das Dominion nun für eine lange Zeit auf Cardassia einsperren kann und, angesichts der bisher hohen Verluste, ein weiterer Angriff zu gefährlich ist. Es wird bei einem Kampf im Orbit von Cardassia Prime mit einem Verlust von 40% der Föderationsallianz gerechnet. Bei einem Bodeneinsatz, so schätzt der Admiral, werden die Verluste noch größer. Doch Sisko und Martok können ihn überzeugen. Ihrer Meinung nach, würde sich das Dominion innerhalb kürzester Zeit erholen und dann erneut angreifen. Ross lässt sich überzeugen und so verfolgt man die Flotte des Dominion. Da mittlerweile die Vernichtung der Cardassianer beginnt, machen sich die verbleibenden Rebellen auf den Weg, das Hauptquartier des Dominion zu stürmen. Sie wollen so die Gründerin zur Aufgabe zwingen. Unterdessen postiert sich die verteidigende Flotte aus Jem'Hadar- und Breen-Schiffen um Cardassia Prime. Die Föderationsallianz ist ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. ( ) Derweil erreichen die Rebellen auf dem Planeten das Hauptquartier. Doch leider scheint es keine Möglichkeit des Zugangs zu der Einrichtung zu geben. Doch da kommt ihnen der Zufall zur Hilfe. Die treuen Cardassianer um Legat Broca sollen hingerichtet werden. Dafür öffnen die Jem-Hadar eine Frachtraumtür, genau dort, wo sich die Rebellen befinden. Die Leute um Damar lassen sich die Chance nicht entgehen und stürmen das Gebäude. Damar wird dabei getötet, dennoch erreichen immerhin drei Mitglieder der Rebellion, darunter Kira und Garak, Weyoun und die Gründerin. Sie setzen die Beiden fest. thumb|left|Cardassia liegt in Trümmern. thumb|Mit einer Vereinigung bringt Odo die Gründerin zur Aufgabe. Im All schmiedet die Föderationsallianz währenddessen die letzten Pläne zum Angriff. Die Romulaner und Cardassianer sollen die Jem'Hadar, die Klingonen die Breen angreifen. Die Föderationsschiffe sollen sich um die orbitalen Waffenplattformen kümmern. Doch da erreicht sie die Information, dass die Rebellen die Gründerin in ihrer Gewalt haben, diese allerdings nicht aufgeben will, da sie befürchtet, dass ein Zeichen von Schwäche als Einladung an die Solids, die Gründer zu vernichten, gesehen werden kann. Nun bietet sich Odo an, mit der Gründerin zu reden und sie zu überzeugen, den Krieg zu beenden. Sisko lässt den Formwandler auf den Planeten beamen und durch eine Vereinigung mit der Gründerin gelingt es ihm, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass keine Gefahr für die Gründer besteht, wenn sie nun aufgibt. Die Gründerin lässt sich überzeugen und gibt ihren Truppen den Befehl, alle Kampfhandlungen einzustellen. ( ) Verluste Föderationsallianz Die Föderationsallianz erleidet in der Schlacht um Cardassia einen Verlust von einem Drittel der Flotte, die an den Kämpfen beteiligt ist, darunter das romulanische Flaggschiff. ( ) Dominion-Breen-Allianz Die genaue Zahl der Opfer der Dominion-Breen-Allianz ist nicht bekannt. Das bekannteste Opfer ist allerdings Weyoun, der von Garak erschossen wird. ( ) Cardassianer / Cardassianische Rebellion Die Rebellion und die cardassianische Bevölkerung haben die meisten Verluste zu tragen, wobei nicht genau bekannt ist, wie viele Tote die Schlacht um Cardassia mit sich bringt. Allein bei der Zerstörung von Lakarain-City werden zwei Millionen Zivilisten getötet. Es sterben mindestens 800 Millionen Cardassianer. Das bekannteste Opfer ist dabei Legat Damar. ( ) Folgen thumb|Die Gründerin unterzeichnet die Kapitulation. Mit dem Ende der Schlacht und der ersten Kapitulation des Dominion in seiner 10.000 Jahre langen Geschichte, endet der zwei Jahre dauernde Dominion-Krieg. Die Gründerin übernimmt die Verantwortung für den Krieg und wird von der Föderation inhaftiert. An ihrer Stelle geht Odo zurück in die Große Verbindung. Cardassia bleibt führerlos zurück. Durch Damars Tod verliert Cardassia einen potentiellen Führer und Hoffnungsträger. Aber aufgrund der politischen Veränderungen auf Cardassia Prime, kann Garak endlich zurück in seine Heimat. Die großen Mächte des Alpha-Quadranten, wie Romulaner, Klingonen und die Föderation, haben in den nächsten Jahren die Folgen hoher Verlusten durch den Krieg zu tragen. ( ) Quellen * DS9 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Cardassia Kategorie:Cardassianisch en:Battle of Cardassia fr:Bataille de Cardassia ja:カーデシアの戦い nl:Slag om Cardassia